In Madness,a Sun would Rise
by makeshift-rolley
Summary: A series of events chronicling the relationship of two individuals. Telling their tales of the past, the present and the future. ONE-SHOT Russia/Denmark Bromance.


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction to ever published. I've had a hand of writing (lame) stories which are in my storage bin right now. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome and you can even tear it apart if you want. Also please correct any historical misinformation. Read the other author's note below for historical facts.

Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, English isn't the language I use at home.

* * *

_**The year is 1493:**_

Russia envies his spiked-haired friend, always in a joyous laughter or wearing a big grin on his face. He envies him because of the loving family he has. He envies him because he can never seem to wipe that smile of his face. He likes the hilarious jokes that he tells. He likes the little stories that he tells of men pillaging villages who rides long boats and conquers vast lands . (_Russia has heard of those tales before from his dead mother. Sometimes he hears her soft weeping when him and his sisters were in bed.)_

He _needs_ his jubilant laughter and his happiness. It is his only escape out of the madness he lives in.

Later on, Denmark complains about his dysfunctional family, how callous and cold they are. He tells him of Sweden, of the man he is about to face in a war. He tells him how he won't follow his rules, how he won't subject to him. (_Denmark adds the reason why he allied with him was because of Denmark's desire of Sweden to acknowledge him as _King of the Nordics.) He tells him of Norway and Iceland, how Norway would glare at him for trying to act as his friend. He tells him of the rejections he had and of all the lies he was told.

Russia tells him of his sisters, his _only _living family. He wasn't so sure if they were safe under the hands of a more powerful country. He tells him their tale, how they were separated and how Russia has to toil under the dominant Golden Horde.

"You know what, you're the only one I could truly count on," Russia agrees, he notices how equal they are. He leans on his friend, mummuring the words 'friend' and 'alone' until he falls asleep.

(_Later on, Denmark carries the sleeping boy to his bed. His grin returns, someone finally accepts him.)_

-**x**-

_**The year is 1524:**_

"He left and he took Finland with him!" Denmark slammed his fist on the table. Russia rolls his eyes and offers him a glass of his fine brewery. In one swift motion, Denmark gulps the drink and slammed the glass on the table.

Russia pours himself a glass, in a time like this a good swig of brewery would be satisfactory. As for Denmark, his anger never seems to cease no matter how much he drinks. Early in the morning, a raging Denmark appeared on his doorstep in the chilly morning. He stomped his way to the drawing room and he tells him of the dissolved Kalmar Union. (_It happened in the previous year, how can he not move on?_)

Russia tells him that there's still Norway, Iceland, Greenland and the Faroes. He needs not to whine and protest like a young child wanting his treat.

"Sweden only has Finland. You have everything else," Russia smiles, hoping he could return his happiness to the hysterical world he lives in. Denmark returns his trademark grin, he feels better now.

-**x**-

_**Time of Troubles:**_

Russia scuttles to find food, _any _sort of meal he could eat. For the previous days, he devoured nothing but charred bones of animals or even the_ bones of his people_. Every longing day, he picks at the trash like a vulture or search at the devastated homes of his people. He feels terrible for thinking of doing such abhorrent things, he desires it to stop, to return to his sort-of median lifestyle.

Lavish desserts, succulent pork, plates of appetizing roast beef, even the vegetables he refused to eat lingered in his mind. The more he imagines them the more his stomach growls. Again, he sleeps with nothing to fill in his stomach.

He thinks about Denmark. He thinks about his neverending bliss, his estastic laughter, his tales and his charades. He remembers about the battles they fought together. He remembers their strained relationship that has garnered in the past century.

(_Russia wants the Baltic Sea. He never cease to crave what treasures lie ahead within the body of water itself._)

In the midst of turmoil, he yearns for escape, he longs for the laughter and bright, mellow memories they shared. Russia desires to pour out all the troubles he had. He wants to feel safe, to be loved.

Later, he writes a letter with no address. In his heart, he knows who to send it to.

_They want his land_.

Too many men shows up at his court claiming as the lost son of Ivan the Terrible. Most of them are Polish who wants Poland to seize the throne of Russia. (_For a boy who acts like girl, Poland arises every time to take control_.) Russia clearly remembers his failed tsar, the one who he reckons to be _exactly _like him. It does not fail him to recognize that the man wasn't the long lost son.

Later on, Poland seized his city. They captured his citadel and the remaining authoritative people in Russia. Memories of Mongolia and the Golden Horde returned, overwhelmed he fell on his knees and cries.

He visits the imprisoned bishops, priests and the clergy. Russia prays for them, for his people and for himself.

Later on, he gathers the people of Russia, rich or poor, old or young to step up to the Polish. Eventually they win back their citadel yet a more terryfing danger awaits them.

_Sweden only has Finland. You have everything else_

Now he has Ingria, now he has the Baltic Sea, now he's going to be a great power while he gets stuck in deep, overwhelming turmoil. Russia recalls the day he mutters those words. He recalls a furious Denmark drowning his sorrows on alcohol. Angered, he places his hands on his face. He knows his mistakes and his regrets.

"As long as you have a leader," his new tsar gently placed his hands on his shoulders. A new dynasty awaits him, he hopes for a better future.

-x-

_**Some time after the Russian Revolution of 1905**_

Denmark enters the grandeur home of his friend. There is something wrong about the mood of Russia's home, something_ different_. He sees Latvia who now trembles like an alarmed rabbit. Denmark greets him and he starts shedding down tears. Estonia rushes to his brother to alleviate him, the spectacled boy gives him a look to move away.

Denmark rapts on the door to Russia's office. A sickeningly sweet voice orders the oldest Baltic to open the door. Lithuania greets him with a weary smile then the green-eyed boy strides out of the office. He sees Russia on his desk, a stack of papers are on the desk.

Noticing the spiked-haired boy standing across from him, Russia gets off of his seat and gives him a bear hug. Denmark feels something bizarre about his friend's demeanor. He's more charming and loving, his head is always in the clouds. He also accustomed a grin which stretches across his face.

"Danya, it's been awhile since I've seen you," his voice is more sugary and he uses the childhood nickname that he is sure that he outgrowned. Putting everything in place, Denmark notices how Russia acts more like a child. He smiled, everyone would act like that once in awhile.

Denmark sits at the flamboyant, bejewelled chair across from Russia's desk. Like their many meetings before, it starts off with stories and a couple drinks or two.

Russia speaks of his Revolution like a fairy tale to be told to children. _He told his Viking stories like tales to be told to children._ He crackled a laugh at the punishments given to the prisoners. _He laughed at every body being hanged, tortured or mangled_. He takes the Bloody Sunday in a light-hearted manner. _He takes every massacre, every pillage in a light-hearted manner_. Most of all, he likes to hear the grovelling cries of his people begging for mercy. _He wants them to beg before torturing or annihilating them_.

"They were protesting like wild animals. Strikes everyday and sometimes it would last long till night, so we shoot them. The gunshots were overwhelming, I can still hear the cries of my people," Russia grins like a Cheshire Cat. "We gave them everything they could hope for and they still complained. Oh well, we can still replace the old workers with new ones, _da_?"

Hearing the new verbal tick he _also _accustomed, Denmark feels the hairs on his reck rise. He continues his charade of happiness to please his only trusting friend.

He leaves Russia's distinct house after two hours of conversation. (_Usually he would stay for the whole day or more_) The strange thing is that Russia won't let go of him when he asks to leave.

_He won't let go of Sweden, of Finland, of Norway when they asked to leave. What's his problem? They were equal after all._

-**x**-

_**The year is 1949:**_

Russia can know things easily yet he never suspect the signs. Denmark still stays within good contact with him while the other strained away. They still have the same pleasant moments they had. _How can he not possibly know? _

He expects this to happen yet he pretends that his charade is still there. He reminds himself everyday that it would hever happen and Denmark and the Soviet Union would be on good terms.

_No one would stray away from Russia without opposition. _He leaves his office to visit his good friend.

No one strays away from Russia without a lethal threat.

-x-

_**The year is 1991:**_

_Months after the Soviet Union dissolved…_

Russia stares at his wooden door, waiting for his sisters to come back, listening for the light footsteps of the Baltics. His immense house is bitter and agonising. _Always has, always will be_. He presses his bottle of vodka to his lips, it is empty just like his house. _Plonk! _He lets his empty bottle roll onto the floor. Russia gazes at it, a black boot haults the bottle from rolling.

Denmark picks up the bottle, he stares at Russia, at his dishevelled form. His bloodshot eyes watches him like an eagle watching its prey as he throws the old bottle to a nearby garbage can. Denmark approaches him, he recognizes the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles forming on his brow.

He remembers himself, in that same state when everyone he knew chose to leave him.

"What do you want?" Russia groans which has unbelievable for him since he was used to his sugar-coated voice, "can't you see that I don't want anyone near me?"

"I know how you feel," Denmark says, "we're the same. I've been through everything you have. You were there for me, now I have to return the favour."

Denmark holds out a hand to him, gently he shakes Denmark's hand. Today, the sun rises from the midst of the dark chaos. Their daily routine of the splendid times they shared echoes through the bitterness of his chilly home.

_Once you're here, we'll never be alone again._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**Lame ending is lame. The hardest to write was probably the time during the Cold War since I don't have that much information regarding these two at that time. I was going to add more information during the Time of Troubles but I felt like it was turning to a story **about **the time of troubles. I skipped the happy marriage parts because I needed some drama. XD

**Historical Facts(please correct me if I'm ever wrong oh boy this is going to be long):**

Kievan Rus' was the predecessor state to Ukraine, Russia and Belarus. It was said to have been discovered by Vikings(Varagnians) some time during the mid-8th centuries. I have two head cannons for Kievan Rus', one is a female who had a relationship with Scandia and one is a male who was originally Scandia turned Rus'. Since I like the idea of Russia having a mother instead of a father, I used the first one and I also like the idea of Rus siblings having Viking conquests as their bed time stories.

The first Denmark-Russia relations were established in November of 1493 between King Hans of Denmark and Ivan III(the Great) of Muscovy. It was a treaty designed to regain the Swedish throne in return to rise against Lithuania.

The Kalmar Union was dissolved in 1523 after the Swedish War of Liberation. Sweden became independent and so did Finland. I think this was tackled in the series itself.

After Feodor III died in 1598, no ruler ascended the Russian throne thus starting the Time of Troubles. Political struggles between the boyar families and foreign rulers trying to claim the throne. In 1601-1603, a severed famine swept over Russia killing a third of its population. Since there was nothing to eat, sometimes people turned to cannibalism and to gnawing of bone marrows.

Some time during the Time of Troubles[I can't find thee exact date], the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth seized the throne of Russia. The boyars were imprisoned and so were the church workers. Later on, the Russians gathered to overthrow the Polish from the Russian throne. In 1613, Micheal Romanov who's a relative of Ivan the Terrible's wife was crowned. The Romanovs ruled till 1917.

Also during the Time of Troubles, the Swedes also tried to put someone into the Russian throne. Russia's lost in the Ingrian War lead an importance to the rise of the Swedish Empire. Russia gets Ingria and empire status in the Great Northern War.

Towards the end of the Romanov dynasty, multiple rulers were corrupt and enforced unfit laws to the Russian people (Alexander II, Alexander III and Nicholas II). In 1905, multiple strikes happened so the protesters were gunned down by Nicholas' men. This caused the Russian Revolution of 1905 which caused total reformation of government. In the series, this is where Russia's break down happens.

I think that's all of it.


End file.
